battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Serdaristan
Serdaristan is a fictional Caucasus country appearing in Battlefield: Bad Company. The missions Crossing Over, Par for the Course, and Air Force One all take place in Serdaristan. Appearances Battlefield: Bad Company Context Serdaristan is a small country that shares borders with the Russian Federation and has access to the Caspian Sea. It is ruled by a dictator known as Zavimir Serdar, of whom the country is named after. Most of the citizens of Serdaristan speak Serdish and the country has good diplomatic relations with Russia, though it officially remained neutral in the Russo-American conflict, although, in reality, they were secretly working for both sides. Military The Military of Serdaristan is notably poorly trained and cowardly. However, they have large amounts of heavy armor, as well as other advanced weapon systems. Soldiers of the Serdaristan Military use and wear similar uniforms to soldiers of the Russian military, and also use Russian-made weapons and vehicles, making them almost indiscernible from the Russian military to players. Story Serdaristan remained neutral in the conflict until Haggard single-handedly invaded it, and Bad Company wreaked havoc within it, until they were captured by the United States Army to stop them from causing any further hostile actions in the country. Soon thereafter, the squad was sent in to investigate activities in Serdaristan, as the United States was sceptical of where its loyalties lay. Just as soon as the squad's insertion helicopter left off, Serdaristani anti-air positions shot it down, confirming that Serdaristan was no longer neutral. Bad Company pushed through the Serdaristani forces and Legionnaire Mercenaries to finally kidnap the President of Serdaristan and use his gold-plated Mi-24 Hind to go AWOL again and search for the Legionnaire's gold. With this helicopter, Bad Company manages to defeat what was left of the Serdaristan's arsenal, leaving the country to be invaded by the Legionnaire Mercenaries, as the President was exiled to an island in the Caspian Sea. Engagements against the 222nd Army Battalion *Crossing Over *Par for the Course *Air Force One Equipment Infantry Weapons *AEK-971 *AN-94 *Saiga *PKM *AKS-74U *SV-98 *MP443 *GP-30 *RPG-7 Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *BMD-3 *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA *T-90 *Mi-24 Hind *KORD *ZU-23-2 *Patrol Boat Light *Mark V Patrol Boat Trivia *During Air Force One, President Serdar makes several outlandish claims about the country of Serdistan, such as it being the first country to have access to the Internet, and that it is a great sailing nation although its only in-land body of water is a sewage treatment plant. *Although being Serdaristani troops, Sweetwater, Haggard and Redford still call them Russians. *Serdaristan is most-likely named after its leader, President Serdar, or one of his ancestors. **Literally, Serdaristan means "Land of the Serdars", from the Persian noun "Sardar" (سردار), meaning "commander" or "army chieftain" and suffix "-stan" (ستان), meaning "land of". *Serdaristan is mentioned in a news article in Mirror's Edge. It is most-likely an Easter Egg put in by DICE as they developed both Battlefield: Bad Company and Mirror's Edge. *Though they are property of Serdaristan, all vehicles and uniforms of the Serdaristani Military have Russian flags on them, possibly due to DICE reusing the same models for the soldiers. *Though the flag of Serdaristan is never explicitly displayed, Zavimir Serdar's golden Mi-24 Hind has a small flag symbol of a black Kalashnikov-type rifle crossed with a black shovel over a yellow star with a red background and a white and blue stripe at the bottom. As well as this, on some road signs found in Par for the Course and Crash and Grab, a version of the flag with Serdar's head in place of the rifle and shovel is depicted. One of these may be the flag of Serdaristan. Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Locations